Cold Winter and Hot Chocolate
by screammealullaby
Summary: UsUk Fluff piece one shot, America and England spend a cold winter day together, rated to be safe.


Alright, it's literally been over a year since I've written any fanfiction so be nice. This is a UsUk fluff bit and it's just cute. I've really been wanting to write again, hopefully I'll get back to it. Enjoy.

* * *

The snow was falling quietly on the city, and Arthur and Alfred decided to enjoy it. Arthur shivered and complained against the cold, blowing his warm breaths into his gloved hands. Alfred had yet to notice the others incessant complaining.

"Iggy, look at all the snow!" He beamed, looking up at the sky through snow stained glasses.

"Don't call me that," He glared from under his hood.

"So pretty..." He sang, ignoring Arthur's poison. "Come on Artie, keep up!" He slipped his gloved hand into the others and the Brit snuggled into the his warmth, too cold to feel the embarrassment in his cheeks.

They walked through a nearby park, Arthur latched onto Alfred's arm. Alfred was so excited about everything, making him look like a child. This was also proven by his actions when he managed to slip away from Arthur for a moment, returning with a barrage of snowballs flying at his friend.

"You bloody twit!" Arthur hid behind a tree, his eyebrows furrowing. He wanted his warmth back, not snowballs flying at his head. He scooped some snow up himself, feeling the cold through his gloves. He quickly patted the snow into a small ball and blindly threw it around his tree in the general direction of the American. A soft thud was heard, then hysteric laughter.

Alfred shot around the tree, pushing Arthur to the ground and fell on top of him. "Oww," The smaller of the two complained. "Get your fat arse off of me."

Alfred just stared down at him cutely and started laughing again. He pulled him to his feet and began pulling him along again. Now they were heading in the direction of what Arthur hoped was their destination: Alfred's house. He was wet now, even colder only surviving by the warmth in his cheeks as he cuddled against hid friend's arm. The America was talking non stop of things the other couldn't focus on.

The snow was falling more now, and the sky was becoming an even darker grey. Even over America's loud voice it was peaceful and Arthur closed his eyes, enjoying the air despite its cold. He suddenly realized how cold it was.

…

Soon enough they did return to Alfred's house and Arthur took favor in a hot shower while the other made hot chocolate. He was happy to regain feeling in his toes while the water pooled around his feet. He let it run over his sandy hair, closing his eyes and breathing in the steam. A knock on the door was heard, then it opened. Arthur peered from behind the curtain, nervously. "What the hell are you doing?" He squeaked, obviously not as venomous as he'd hoped.

"Brought you some dry clothes,'" America laughed, throwing them on the counter. "Better hurry before it's cold chocolate." He beamed and shut the door once more. Arthur returned to his shower and blushed immensely. He turned the water hotter for a moment more and stuck his face in, trying to ignore his idiocy in liking an idiot. He shut the water off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. He mussed his hair with his towel then looked at the foggy mirror. The way he saw it, he could write "I like you" on the mirror and leave, that way the next time America showered... He physically facepalmed. "I'm an idiot."

He left the bathroom and found his way to the kitchen where America was just finishing their drinks. He grinned, his blue eyes warm and fixed on his friend. Arthur found his way to the couch in the living room and curled up in a blanket. Alfred was about to follow him, smiling at the marshmallow heart he arranged in Arthur's cup. He poked one of the marshmallows, watching as it dominoed into the others so they were no longer a shape. He blushed at his own idea, but smiled and shook it off. "Artieeee!" He sang sweetly, sitting right next to his friend. "Careful it's hot,"

"Yeah, that's not all that is." Arthur mumbled before he realized what he'd said.

"What?" Alfred cocked his head cutely.

"C-cause you know, yours is too. It's a joke." He awkwardly laughed, wanting to hide from the stupidity of that cover.

Alfred offered a pity laugh before commenting, "leave the jokes to the funny guys Iggy." He winked and laughed for real.

The Brit relaxed a little, and began enjoying the company. The lights were low, and it was just the two of them. In any other case this would have been romantic, but this was between two friends... Or not.

"Hey Artie," America interrupted the conversation. "Look up." Without questioning him, Arthur looked up to see a mistletoe branch hanging above them. As he processed it he looked back towards the other who was already leaning towards him. He met his face with his hand then nearly jumped from the couch.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded, a blush on his face. He snuggled his drink to his chest. "Of all cliches too..."

"Iggyyyy," Alfred groaned. "It just _happened_ to be there. It's a rule, you've gotta kiss me." He laughed as he set down his drink and ran after Arthur, who had already made his way out of the living room. Alfred felt like he was hunting, sneaking through the house, a wide grin never leaving his features.

Arthur's heart was pounding and his face was stained and burning from embarrassment. He didn't like America's games sometimes. He couldn't figure out why he was playing this one. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him but he didn't want to on the terms of some dumb, impersonal game. He was hiding in some random room next to the open door so if the other came in he could slip out quickly. Surely enough he came in but he trapped the poor Brit in the doorway and hugged him close.

Alfred nodded upwards with a proud smile, pointing out to the other that there was a mistletoe above them once more. Arthur was taken back, his green eyes wide. He looked to the rest of the house to see one over every chair and doorway, even some random ones. "What were you thinking?" Was all he could manage, wondering mostly how he hadn't noticed them. He came back to reality and noticed the others blue eyes burning into him with a sickly sweet warmth. He tried to squirm away again, but the larger male was obviously stronger.

"Arthur..." He pouted, pressing their foreheads together. The Brit froze, slightly relaxing into his arms. He stared at him inquisitively, but didn't fight as the other leaned down to him once more. Softly at first their lips came together in a chaste and nervous kiss. Arthur gripped loosely at the fabric on Alfred's chest and kissed him harder. Suddenly all speculation of the impersonality of this game slipped away as their feelings flooded in. Both were afraid to pull back into reality, fearing realizations of what was happening but they had to breathe. America was the first to open his eyes, noting the permanent red tint over his new found lover's face. He ginned widely, kissing Arthur's forehead softly.

"Was all of this really necessary?" The Brit laughed lightly, looking over all the mistletoe again.

"I couldn't chance it," Alfred smiling, kissing Arthur once more before he could ask what he meant.

Maybe America's games weren't so bad.

* * *

And there you go :) Happy winter everyone~!


End file.
